


Received May 463H.E

by Rambling_Museums



Series: Revieved May 463/The Delegates' Drama [1]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: A Spy's Guide to Tortall, Briar Moss has PTSD, But probably not very indepth, Crossover, Emelan, Gen, I now want one for, Magic, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spies, This is heavily influenced by, Tortall spies are called Sparrows, Which I loved, Whisper Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambling_Museums/pseuds/Rambling_Museums
Summary: A political delegation from Emelan sets out to Tortall in 463. This journey has been more than a year in the planning. The Whisper Man's agent in Emelan sends him a report.





	Received May 463H.E

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please let me know if any of this is unclear. I have just read A Spy's Guide and I'm trying to emulate the style but that book is written like its a bunch of letters and notes and pamphlets etc. Also sometimes the Whisper Man makes notes in the margins.  
I also don't have my Tortall or Emelan books in front of me so I'm going a bit off memory a bit off research. this is partly why Tortall uses our months instead of the ones from the books.

**Letter to the Whisper Man**

**From Sparrow Fisher’s Wife**

**Received May 463HE**

_Decoded and compiled by Harvester Centaur_

As you know the delegation from Emelan is set to arrive in August this year. Here is what this sparrow and my magpies have been able to discover so far.

The delegates coming from the Dukedom of Emelan are four in number. All are the same age and though they have different family backgrounds and countries of origin claim to be siblings. All four are reported to have the gift though only one, Trisana Chandler, has been observed working it. All four were educated at Winding Circle Temple City. From our reports it appears to be similar in structure to the City of the Gods. It is both religious education and secular or magical education. Many families from Emelan and its neighbours send their daughters and younger sons to Winding Circle.

Trisana Chandler is joined by Briar Moss, Daja Kisubo, and Lady Sandrilene fa Toren who leads the delegation. The four have declared neither guards nor servants to accompany them to Tortall. One of my magpies joked that they would have come without a ships' crew if they managed to convince fa Toren’s uncle Duke Vedris.

The following pages hold my descriptions. As you know Emelan uses a different calendar than the Eastern Lands, I have converted the relevant dates to the best of my knowledge

* * *

**Lady Sandrilene fa Toren**

**height**: 5’2”

**Hair, eye, and skin colour**: light brown often sun streaked; bright cornflower blue eyes; honey skin that tans dark in the sun.

**Age**: 20 years, 12. Wort Moon 1025 Kurchal Fall (KF) (August 442HE)

**Unusual features**: her clothing never wrinkles; sews, weaves, embroiders more in a month than most nobles manage in a year; never without a velvet bag worn around her neck, normally under clothing but revealing spells shows it holds a magical item.

Sandrilene fa Toren, called Sandry by those who know her and who have her respect, is the orphan daughter of minor Namornese baron Mattin fer Toren and Countess Amiliane fa Landreg. Two years ago she signed over the rights to her inheritance in Namorn to a Landreg cousin. After her parent’s death in Hatar 12 years ago (451HE) she was brought to Vedris’ court and subsequently Winding Circle.

Reports from her time as a resident of the temple city vary wildly but, the summation is that she was quickly moved into semi-private lodgings with the three others. There she apprenticed to a weaver and seamstress, Dedicate Lark of the Earth Temple. During that time she may have done the following:

  * survived an earthquake in an underground cave (with siblings)
  * survived and/or helped end a pirate siege on the temple city (w/ siblings)
  * survived a devastating forest fire in the northern reaches of Emelan (w/ siblings)
  * Assisted in research and development of a cure for a mage-born pox (w/ siblings)
  * wove the gift itself (unconfirmed)
  * begun a riot in the streets of the capital city, Summersea (w/ siblings)
  * skilfully assisted Provost in Summersea in the apprehension of assassins
  * Running Duke Vedris’ household
  * weaving medicine into bandages to keep infection out (unconfirmed)

and many other equally unbelievable things.

It is known that she, and her ‘siblings’ received their ‘medallions’ at 14. Reliable sources indicate that this Western gift accreditation is normally achieved after your 20th year. It is not believed that she or her uncle purchased her medallion as her three common-born siblings also received theirs.

There is a rumour that they only truly obtained their accreditation at 18 but from what I have observed none are prone to boasting. It is unlikely that the four would have started a rumour as unbelievable as receiving accreditation so young.

Fa Toren is headstrong and opinionated – not unlike the Lioness. She is, however, a diplomat. Her youth was spent travelling from one court to another with her parents and it is rumoured that her uncle is grooming her to inherit control of Emelan over his own sons.

* * *

**Trisana Chandler**

**height**: 5’4”

**Hair, eye, and skin colour**: red of fresh copper; pale grey, spectacles; milk white skin

**Age**: 21 years, 1024 K.F. (442HE) no exact date

**Unusual features**: red hair is tied into elaborate knots and braids. Most braids are gathered under a net with a few loose around her face. Cares for a magical creature possibly related to dragons, called Chime.

Trisana Chandler, called Tris by everyone friend or foe, began her life in Capchen where rumours state she was haunted by a spirit of some sort. In 1033K.F (451HE) she was housed by her family as an orphan (though they lived) in the Stone Circle Temple City outside of Ninver, capital of Capchen. There the great mage Niklaren Goldeye saw her and discovered her gift. After which he took her to Winding Circle. It is believe that he had fa Toren with him on that trip though accounts vary.

Port Legann merchants speak highly of Chandler goods though reports from that fief do not indicate any Chandler has made the journey to Tortall before.

Trisana is said to have been present for the same events as fa Toren with the addition of:

  * Slave uprising in Tharios
  * Conferences at various universities
  * Attendance for 2 years at Lightsbridge university in Summersea (1044-1046K.F/460-462HE)
  * Lightning sparks from her hair (unconfirmed)

Little else is known about Chandler

Trisana has cared for one child – Glaki – who now resides at Winding Circle and is training as a mage. Her age is unknown, believed she originated as an orphan from the Tharios uprising. Glaki is not Chandler's by birth.

As stated above, Trisana is the only member of this quartet who I have observed preforming magic. She creates charms of the usual sort and also ties weather into elaborate knots. This is a magic used by the _Tsaw’ha_ or Trader people. They are a nomadic merchant class subjugated on that continent. More on the Traders in Daja Kisubo’s report. It is surprising that the Traders would teach an outsider their magics.

Lightsbridge University has an average student length of four years. It is possible, and likely, that Trisana received training during her time at Winding Circle. She must be incredibly intelligent to complete her studies in two years.

Trisana Chandler is intelligent and calculating. She is also quiet and unassuming as a mage. Though she makes most of her living selling charms her ability to tie wind into knots should not be ignored. Information from Tharios is notoriously difficult to obtain but I do know she was at the centre of the investigation that ended in the uprising. Careful attention should be paid to Trisana during their time in Tortall.

* * *

**Daja Kisubo**

**height**: 6’1

**Hair, eye, and skin colour**: dark brown tightly curled hair similar to the ‘lock’ style seen in some southern Carthaki tribes; Eyes light brown, bronze in some lights; skin is a darker brown than is typical in southern Carthak

**Age**: 21 years, 30 Seed Moon 1025 K.F (April 442HE)

**Unusual features**: Carries a staff with brass caps; always seen with a soft metallic fingerless glove on her left hand; wears a maroon upper arm band (mourning).

Daja Kisubo, no known nickname, is the only survivor of the Third Ship Kisubo. It sunk in a late spring storm in 1035 K.F. It was a Blue (or water based) Trader vessel and family ship. According to Trader Law Daja was declared _trangshi,_ literally ‘bad luck’, and thrown out of their society as Taboo. She arrived at Winding Circle after fa Toren and Chandler but before Moss.

During the forest fire written of in the fa Toren report Daja Kisubo did something so monumental that a White (or land based) Trader caravan bought her name back into Trader society. She stayed with Winding Circle, where she apprenticed under smith dedicate Frostpine, but is no longer _trangshi_ and can speak to and trade with her people again.

In addition to the feats of her sisters Kisubo

  * Credited with catching a serial arsonist in Namorn
  * Creating ‘lace-like’ steel flowers
  * Creation of complex false limbs
  * Discovering copper veins in various impoverished areas in Emelan
  * Attended conferences in Namorn
  * Rumoured to be a Honeylove (unconfirmed)

Daja Kisubo is a skilled smith. She owns a forge in Summersea and does not appear to specialize to a single metal. Her master, Dedicate Frostpine, is similarly multi talented. She and Frostpine travelled for two years into Namorn where Kisubo ‘traded’ completed projects for forge time wherever she went. This is not uncommon even in Tortall for journeymen artisans.

Through her travels and trades Kisubo has made connections with many metal smiths throughout the western continent and word of her has travelled ahead of the delegation to Corus. Her work makes her strong and I have personally seen her put her staff to good use against would-be robbers. With that staff she might give the Yamani ladies a good fight.

* * *

** Briar Moss **

**height**: 5’9”

**Hair, eye, and skin colour**: curly black cropped close to his head; hazel eyes, more green than brown, almond shaped; skin brown similar to a child of mixed Bazhir/Northerner parentage

**Age**: 20 years?, 20 Goose Moon unknown year (May)

**Unusual features**: ‘living’ flower vine tattoos on both hands.

Briar Moss, no known nickname, comes from Sotat where he is recorded as being arrested for theft in 1033K.F. At his sentencing Niklaren Goldeye bought his debt and took him to Winding Circle in Emelan. When he arrived in Summersea he could not write nor read. He was prone to brawling with the boys in his dormitory, and was accused of theft before moving into the smaller household with his sisters.

By the time of the Pox outbreak in 1034K.F, however, his temperament changed enough that he was trusted inside the 'Green House'. This is a glass building in Winding Circle used to grow plants out of season. The dedicate in charge of the house also leads research in healing for Emelan and many Western countries.

He is accredited with, as well as those outlined in fa Toren’s document:

  * Destroyed a house in Chammur (City State) by speaking to the plants (unconfirmed)
  * Respected healer within Summersea and without
  * Respected gardener of miniature trees – the type mages like
  * Skilled in street fighting techniques

Upon return to Emelan from an extended trip to the Roof of the World (called Gyongxe on that side of the mountain range) exhibits traits associated with soldiers and knights returning from battle. I was unable to find any evidence of fighting in that area but the expansionist Yanjing empire shares a long border with Gyongxe.

Birar apprenticed to the renowned gardener dedicate Rosethron during his time in Winding Circle. His medicines are very similar to hers with a few flavourful alterations, that is to say magpies report that his taste marginally better than hers. He travelled with her to the Roof of the World, it was during this trip that he destroyed a house in Chammur. The reason given for that destruction is the kidnapping of his former student Evvy, who now studies geology at Winding Circle. I am unsure what Briar taught her but suspect it was reading and writing.

Moss is never far from his healer’s bag and is known to give medicine to those in abject poverty. This might be Rosethorn’s influence as part of her temple vows are alms to the poor but it is more likely that Briar remembers his time on the streets in Sotat sharply.

Moss is skilled in street fighting both unarmed and with knives. He will not hesitate to defend himself or others, but he is more likely to work on the sidelines of a brawl to save lives.

He prefers to sleep out-of-doors and has an open air bed in Daja Kisubo’s garden.

* * *

_Notes from the Whisper Man: I want a Sparrow assigned to each as a servant. Explore the Honeylove angle with Kisubo. It will be a good idea to have them off balance upon arrival, request both Sir Alanna and Lady Kel be present at the wharf to greet them. _

_Goldeye has a powerful Sight gift and is an influential figure on the continent. It may be worth beginning a work up on him._


End file.
